


Warm

by queenofliterature



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: The group gets separated in an icy wasteland.
Relationships: Time & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 414





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request @mizuritamanami for the request "Hey! Your writing is superb! May I request angsty Time being scared out of his wits by Wild and Twi being reckless in dangerous situations?"
> 
> Tumblr: queenof-literature

At this point in his life, Time expected the unexpected. Time travel? Fine. Magic masks with spirits trapped inside? Okay. Meeting his descendent? That sent him for a loop but he supposed it made sense when looking at the big picture. Coming to be the leader of eight boys who gave him at least one heart attack a day? Even he still got stumped when he thought too much about it. 

It was his protege and his protege’s protege that truly scared him more than anything. He cared for all his companions more than anything, and felt personally responsible for every single one of them. They were all loving in their own ways, and selfless and kind. 

But there was just something about Twilight and Wild. He knew that with Twilight it was because they were family. Not just by bond like with the others, but by blood as well. He supposed that with Wild, it was because his pup and taken him on as a protege. 

No matter how it ended up this way, these boys made his heart stop far more than was healthy. 

Wild wasn’t anywhere near stupid or incompetant, but his name fit him perfectly. He was untamed and although he cared deeply for his Hyrule and loved his Zelda, he was a free spirit. A free spirit who jumped off cliffs, dived into water for Korok seeds, rode deer and bears, and was overall a ‘feral gremlin who should not be allowed near fire’ as Legend put it. Wild always made sure to serve everyone dinner before himself, sleep with the rest of them even though Time knew he was used to sleeping in the huge trees of his Hyrule, and put up a huge fight about having a bed when others in the group didn’t at stables and inns. 

Twilight thought that Wild was bad in the pushing himself too hard department, Time always failed to see how Twilight was any different. The amount of trips Time had taken to trek into the woods and drag Wolfie back from scouting was astounding. Time would have to force him to go to bed when one of the others was injured, especially the younglings of their group. That’s just how Twilight and Wild were. And he loved them both for it. 

It was Malon who taught him after the Kokiri that love hurt sometimes, but it was worth it. It hurt, but the moments of happiness helped make life what it was. 

He had dreams sometimes. Simple dreams of the boys spending time on the ranch, sometimes with their loved ones from their worlds. after their quest. It left a bittersweet ache in his chest everytime. 

Time found himself praying for the first time in so long, that it would all come true. That he and his new family would not be separated forever. He wouldn’t let Hylia do that to these boys. Not after all they had been through alone and together. He would keep them alive, and he would keep them safe.

Although Twilight and Wild were certainly making that difficult. Pushing each other out of the way of danger, taking hits for the others, as far as Time was concerned neither of them could bitch about the other being too reckless. They had calmed down slightly after Time had talked to them, but they were still reckless in protecting the others.

They had been separated in the middle of the night. Again. At this point Time wasn’t sure if Hylia had any control on where they went, because separating them was a surefire way to get them all killed. Time was completely alone in a wasteland covered in snow. He didn’t know what Hyrule, he didn’t think it was anyone’s in the group. All he knew was he hadn’t seen a trace of the others yet. He hoped beyond anything they were in groups and safe. Whenever they were separated, they would usually at least end up in the same area or kingdom. This was convenient most days, but now Time was desperately worried the others were stuck in this weather and far worse off than he was. Time at least had his bag, the others might have been separated from theirs. It had happened in the past. They were sucked into a portal and separated without their bags. It turned out that all the bags had gone with Hyrule and Four. Their stuff was always around at least one person, sometimes those people just got mixed up. Epona somehow always ended up safe somewhere, something they all were extremely grateful for. 

Time continued to stumble along in the deep snow. His bag fortunately had some things to keep him warm. Not enough to stave off the cold completely, but he had some coats and a pair of pants to at least help him continue on. The best option with him being alone was to find some shelter, start a fire, and hope the Master Sword would lead Sky to everyone. He had seen what looked to be a cave etched in a small mountain. He would search for the boys until he physically couldn’t anymore, then take a break in the hopefully animal free cave. 

Time stopped. He heard something, he swore he did. He listened more carefully. There it was again! He couldn’t tell what it was yet, but he cautiously moved towards that direction whilst unsheathing his sword in case it was an animal of some sort. Once he got further, he noticed a speck in the distance. Soon enough, he noticed the speck was a creature of some sort. Growing closer still, Time’s heart leapt in hearing the sound again, louder now.

“-body!” The rough cry was drowned out by the cold winds. Time rushed as fast as he could towards the now confirmed Hylians in the distance. The first thing he noticed when growing closer was that the two figures were stumbling through the snow, leaning against each other, desperate for balance. The second thing he noticed was his protege’s fur wrapped around the taller figure. The third was the shorter figure’s long blonde hair. 

“Pup! Cub!” Time shouted, finally close enough to see their faces. Both faces were as pale as the snow below them, bodies quivering and shaking. Twilight was leaning heavily on Wild, unfocused eyes opening only once in a while, although he looked relieved to see Time. Looking down, Time’s heart stopped once again at his pup’s bent ankle he could see even through the man’s boot. Wild’s wide and frantic eyes landed on Time, brain finally realizing who was there.

“Time!” Wild cried out in relief. Looking at the cub, Time noticed he was missing his cloak, realizing it was peeking out from under Twilight’s pelt. Wild himself looked awful as well. Dull blue eyes stood out even more against his sickly pale skin and deep dark bags from exhaustion. When they went to bed last night, Wild was wearing a thin shirt with short sleeves to counteract the slightly hotter region they were in. Wild’s bare arms clutched desperately to keep his mentor standing. Wild’s legs shook under the weight and stress his and the pup’s bodies were under. Both boys were soaked to the bone. 

“What happened?” Time asked hurriedly, rushing forward to help support his protege. Upon putting one of Twilight’s arms over his shoulder, Time saw the cut on the back of Twilight’s head. It was bleeding substantially, but head wounds did that most of the time. It didn’t seem overly deep. Wild’s back, however, was a whole other story. The cub had deep slash marks across the whole of his back, the backside of his shirt was covered completely in blood around the holes. 

“We l-landed near a-a river.” Wild stuttered out, slurring his words together slightly. “A-a beast, I d-don’t know what it was.” Wild struggled to get his words out between the cold and the bloodloss. “It… it p-pushed me in. Twilight broke his a-ankle. Don’t know… what h-happened. P-pulled me out. Hit his head… I-I-” Wild trailed off more and more, eyes becoming unfocused by the blood loss by the second. Time needed to get them back to the cave. Right now. 

“Help me get him on my back.” Time demanded in a strong voice, hopefully covering his fear for his boys. Wild’s weak and shaking hands tried to help, but Time did most of the work getting his pup situated. Time wished more than anything in that moment he could carry both boys to the cave, but together they were both too heavy. Time wasn’t sure Twilight even knew what was happening with that head injury of his, not even mentioning how awful his ankle looked, so he was the one that had to be carried. Twilight was pure muscle. Time guided Wild’s hand to his shoulder that didn’t have Twilight’s head on it to provide at least a little support.. “There’s a cave not far from here. Just a little further, Cub.” Time encouraged as they kept walking. 

Time thanked every God there was that Twilight and Wild were still shivering. They weren’t in the far stages of hypothermia yet, but they certainly weren’t out of the woods. 

The trek back to the cave was much slower than Time appreciated with two injured Links that severely needed medical attention. Time went as fast as he could with a protege on his back and snow up to his knees. Glancing at Wild once again, once frantic eyes had become complacent as Wild shuffled along. It seemed Wild was keeping himself going on mere adrenaline before, desperate to get his mentor some help. Time was supporting as much of Wild’s weight as he could, but the boy was still trying to walk almost completely on his own. He tried to hide it, but Time could see the slow oozing of blood on Wild’s twitching back. 

Finally, Time could see the cave’s opening in the distance. Wild had slowed down to the point of looking half asleep, and Twilight’s hold had tightened over the journey. Wild stumbled again, hand slipping from Time’s shoulder as he fell into the snow. 

“Come on, Cub, only a little more to go.” Time leaned down as much as he could and pulled Wild to his feet. “Look, it’s right there.” Time’s hand guided Wild’s chin to the opening of the cave. Normally the boy would rush towards their new shelter and start preparing a fire, excited to cook their meal. Now though, Wild’s dim eyes just lit up in recognition for a moment, before shifting over to check on Twilight once more, just as he had been the entire trip over here. 

Finally, after their long trek, they made it to the mouth of the cave. It was relatively shallow for a natural cave in a mountain. Time could see the back of the cave clearly from where he was standing. There were thankfully no creatures within that would harm them. Time gently crouched down and deposited the pup against the wall. Twilight groaned softly and Time felt a pang in his heart. 

“P-p-otions?” Wild murmured, sitting next to Twilight’s ankle. 

“No, Cub. I’m sorry. We really have to pack at least one in all our bags, yeah?” Time joked wryly. 

“B-bandage?” Wild asked, gesturing to Twilight’s ankle. Time rolled his eye. 

“That we do have, but you’re laying down.” Time ordered sternly. Wild and Twilight would ignore their wounds for days if it meant putting the group first. Wild huffed, but did as he was told with no argument. Now that had Time worried. Wild bit back a whimper as his back stretched, before finally settling on his stomach, still aggressively shivering.

“Why did you give Twilight your cloak?” Time asked, taking an extra coat from his bag to drape over the boy. 

“H-he… wasn’t responding. His head. I could r-rub m’ hands together n’ stuff. He couldn’t.” Time sighed, hating how right the cub was. He stayed quiet. Not wanting to lecture Wild for protecting his brother, but not wanting to exactly say it was okay to give up his cloak either. Time reached to lift the coat and take care of Wild’s back. The sooner he was able to cocoon the boys in anything warm they had, the sooner they would hopefully thaw out. 

“Him first.” Wild slurred, not even having the energy to open his eyes.

“Wil-” Time began to lecture.

“No. H-his ankle. Bone needs to heal right. And head wound. M’ fine.” No matter how nervous Wild’s injury and lack of coherent words scared him, Time knew he was right about Twi’s injuries. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet. We need to get you warm first.” Wild hummed in confirmation of Time’s order, which was probably the best he was going to get. Time gently laid the coat back on Wild, trying to ignore the hiss as the fabric brushed against the wound on his back, before turning back to his pale protege. 

Twilight’s bones thankfully hadn’t shifted enough to require his ankle to be set, so Time just steadied it with a tight bandage. Twilight whimpered and winced at the manhandling of his injured ankle. 

“Sorry, Pup. Almost done.” Time reassured the younger. Time wanted more than anything to take Twi’s pain away in that instant. Getting a monster club to the chest was less painful than seeing one of these boys hurt from their quest. Satisfied with his work on Twi’s ankle, he moved on to his head. The wound was just as minor as he thought, just requiring a bandage and good cleaning for now. It was enough to do him in if he was alone out here, but now he would just need sleep and potions. Thank Hylia Wild was with him… Wild! He needed to stay awake!

Time hastily finished checking his pup’s injuries, deeming him out of the woods for now. Time whipped around to face Wild, still laying with his back facing the cave ceiling. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was still uneven as shivers wracked his body. 

“Wild? Wild you’re still awake yeah?” Time asked in a steady voice, not even being met with a noise from the boy. “Wild? Wild!” Time snapped louder. The body beneath him jumped slightly, a noise of indignation rising up. It was then Time noticed Wild’s hand tucked underneath him. 

“Wild, let me see your hand.” Time demanded. Wild either didn't hear him or didn’t listen. “Wild, Cub, I need to see your hands.” Time said far gentler, reaching under Wild’s body to grab one of his hands. Instantly, Time felt his own hand grow colder, even under his gloves. Wild groaned at the loss of support under him that caused his back to twitch. 

Looking at Wild’s hands, Time was struck with the realization that Wild wasn’t wearing any gloves. How could he have not noticed? Internally Time was yelling at himself for being so foolish. Glancing over at Twilight, Time barely resisted the urge to bang his head on the cave wall. Idiots! Both of them! He recognized the dyed blue edge of Wild’s warmest gloves. Why were they even out without Wild’s slate? How? Time resisted the urge to groan in frustration. He would have to ask Wild later. 

“Why did you give Twilight your gloves?” Time almost yelled in frustration. 

“Coun’n stop fross-frosbite like m’. Needed gloves.” Time rolled his eye.

“Awful, the both of you. You’re the same person I swear to Hylia!” Time staed gruffly. “I need to move you to take care of your back, then we’re taking care of your hands. I have an extra pair of gloves in my bag.” Time explained, pulling Wild’s upper half into his lap as gently as he could. Time winced at the groan Wild let out against his will.

“Cub?” Twilight murmured, bleary eyes opening a sliver. 

“He’s fine, pup. I’m taking care of him now.” Time reassured him, reaching out and placing a hand on his protege’s forehead, the way he did when Twilight was hurt or feeling under the weather. It always helped to relax him. 

“Needs me?” Twilight struggled and fought to stay awake.

“No, Twi. Wild is fine. Just needs some bandages and warmth. Everythings okay.” Twilight let out a hum and finally succumbed into sleep once more. If Time said it was okay, it was okay. 

Time began to bandage Wild’s wound, managing to clean it with the few supplies he had, at least until the others found them. Wild tried to hold in his shivers and hisses of pain as Time cleaned and wrapped his wound. Finally, the wound was dressed.

“Okay Wild. We need to get you warm again.” Time stated softly before lifting Wild into a sitting position. Wild let out a low grunt of pain shaking hands twitching in the direction of his back. “Sorry bud. Almost there, then we can get you warm and you can rest.” Time picked up the spare coat and wrapped Wild carefully and tightly within it. Wild finally seemed able to relax, snuggling closer to the warm fabric. Time felt his lips twitch as he carefully extracted Wild’s hands from within the coat, closing any gaps in the fabric this motion caused. 

Time rubbed Wild’s frozen hands within his own, creating friction and hopefully enough heat to prevent frostbite before he gave Wild his extra pair of gloves. ild winced slightly in pain before relaxing further into Time’s side. There was nothing Time could use to make a fire, so this would have to do.

“Wild. I need you to tell me the truth. Are your feet or toes or anything else cold?” Time questioned.

“No. Good boots.” Time huffed out a small sigh of relief. He knew Twilight had good boots for the snow, but with all of Wild’s items and what he wears and doesn’t wear around camp, it was hard to keep track.

“And your legs?” Time eyed the thin pants Wild wore, already knowing the answer.

“Fine…” Wild was an awful liar when he was out of it.

“Wild, I need both you boys warm while we wait for the others or there will be trouble later.” Time chided, causing Wild to huff.

“A little cold…” Wild murmured. Time huffed a small laugh before using one hand to reach into his bag and pull his last spare blanket. Time managed to wrangle it under the legs of Twilight and tuck it under the legs of Wild, sticking him in the middle. As much as he wished one of the boys were in the middle to receive the most warmth, he needed to have easy access to both of them to make sure they were warming properly. Falling asleep with a body that was too cold might lead to never waking up…

Time felt Wild’s hands again, deeming them warm enough to put into the gloves. He double checked that the boys were warm enough before wrapping an arm around both of them. Wild and Twilight curled further into him, breathing peacefully. Time made sure to stay awake, continuing to check the boys for shivering, frostbite, and any other signs of hypothermia. At some point the boys had locked hands over Time, as if assuring themselves the other was okay. These boys constantly gave him heart attacks by being reckless and putting others before themselves, but in this moment, Time knew they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Time is literally just as bad as Twilight and Wild and this entire fic is him being a hypocrite.


End file.
